The internet can offer anonymity to a knowledgeable adversary. One area of interest is developing measures to allow organizations such as companies and law enforcement to discover the locations and identities of adversaries. This is known as attribution. However, a knowledgeable adversary may observe the attempts at attribution and also learn which organization is targeting him or her. If the adversary has this knowledge of who is attempting to discover his or her identity and location, he or she can use this to his or her advantage. Some possible defenses an adversary could use are developing better strategies at avoiding attribution or even retaliating against the organization in the form of cyberattacks or physical attacks. With the concern of retaliation to an organization or physical threats and attacks against the individuals working for the organization, it becomes very important for the organization to avoid attribution itself while also performing attribution on the adversary.
Therefore, what is needed are methods and systems for avoiding attribution while tracking adversaries such as criminals.